King Cross
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Ron se iba y ésta vez no era por peleas. No, ahora era por el trabajo de él. Y Hermione se hundía en la desesperación. Se quedaba sola. Hasta que regresara y la abrazara, nuevamente. One Shot. Ron/Hermione. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son solamente de la güera Jotaká. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para jugar con mi imaginación.

* * *

—**King Cross—**

**&.**

Eran las ocho treinta y tres de la mañana, todo era silencio dentro de ellos, aunque fuera de su órbita el mundo giraba normalmente siguiendo una trayectoria en las cuales personas iban y venían, pitidos de carros, gritos, humos, claxon y las luces del sol que se teñían de grises por la niebla matutina. Londres habitaba en un día normal, de los que siempre tenía y nunca faltaban.

El revoloteo de las alas de un insecto introdujo en una extrañeza que descolocó a Hermione, haciendo que el día bizarramente normal fuera aún más raro. La dirección de las manecillas del reloj quería que fueran a la inversa, ojalá el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos para que no se fuera y se quedara con ella.

Todo lo que sucedía era relativamente cercano, la viejita del número de al lado sacaba su gato a pasear con ella; la niña pequeñita gritaba mientras su madre le apresuraba el paso; el señor que se dirigía hacia su oficina, como siempre, iba con prisas y el aroma tostado del café del restaurant de enfrente se le impregnó en la nariz recordándole que todo era normal y que nada extraordinario pasaba, Ron seguía caminando, con ella atrás de él.

Siguieron andando hasta detenerse en el umbral de la entrada. Las ventanas altas de la estación apenas dejaban traspasar los perezosos rayos solares, había bastante gente que se dirigía hacia los andenes del ferrocarril, todas parecían ir muy apuradas y no se detenían a observar lo que sucedía alrededor.

Ron que en todo momento fue delante de ella, caminando, con paso más rápido de lo normal, sólo hasta que llegaron a su destino fue capaz de voltear. Y verla.

Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa colgada en sus labios, tan enorme como el sol, y muy real, tan real como que cuando salió de su baño matutino y se miró en el espejo había ensayando distintas muecas hasta que esa que ahora tenía fue la que más le convenció mostrarle a él, a Ron. _Y parecía tan cierta._

Volvió a mirar su reloj, esperando, imaginando que el tiempo se hubiese ido por las coladeras de la ciudad y nada rigiera la rutina de la vida, porque el tiempo, para ella en ese momento, era el peor carcelero, un Hitler invisible que comandaba su existencia.

Lo miraba a los ojos, sonriendo como loca, pensando que Ron pensaba que exageraba en su sonrisa y a lo mejor no se la creía, porque la conocía tan bien, y eso ella lo sabía, por eso lo miraba a los ojos, porque si no lo hacía, él sabría que algo andaba mal, y Hermione no quería que eso pasara.

— ¿Estarás bien?—. Sorprendentemente la voz de su novio le resultó normal, sin atisbo de tartamudeo. Y se preguntó cómo le hacía para estar tan calmo.

La castaña joven asintió con la cabeza, bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, sonrió con nostalgia y volvió a mirarlo, de verdad, ella se merecía un Óscar por su excelente actuación, Ron se creyó toda la farsa que ella tan excelentemente había montado.

Tomó su maleta, le acarició el rostro con la otra mano que tenía libre, juntó su frente con la de ella, así estuvieron lo que les pareció una eternidad pero que realmente fueron escasamente treinta segundos, suspiró profundamente y atrapó los labios de ella en una caricia íntima que le recordó que volverían a estar juntos, por Dios, sólo eran seis meses, no seis milenios, y Hermione podría sobrevivir a eso y más. Después de todo era una Gryffindor.

Ya era hora, su tren partía a las nueve con cinco, y eso era exactamente dentro de tres minutos. Volvió a besarla pero ahora en la mejilla porque si lo hacía en la boca perdería la cuenta de las veces que ella le había dicho que llegar a tiempo era fundamental en la vida. Le dijo adiós con la mano y se perdió en los andenes de la estación.

La gente se diluía entre uno y otro paso, entre cada mirada, en cada palabra mal hablada, entre cada suspiro y _nos vemos_, en momentos que amenazaban con sacarla de quicio, porque estaba casi segura de que la locura se apoderaría de su cerebro en menos de un minuto, y ella tenía que correr para ponerse a salvo.

Y ahora si, cuando el telón ya había caído, Ron ya hubiese partido, y nadie de las personas con las que al caminar entre ellas con pesadumbre chocaba, se diese cuenta de su estado, se permitió dejar que la sonrisa se le desinflara y las lágrimas cayeran con rapidez estrellándose en el suelo que pisaba.

No, no podía permitir que eso pasara, no podía dejar que el corazón hablara y las lágrimas hicieran un río de drama, no podía llorar por una cosa así, ella, la que siempre decía que en la vida se tiene que ser fuerte, ahora se derrumbaba, ¿qué diría Ginny si la viera en aquel estado? De seguro le susurraría que era una tonta por amar con amaba al pedazo de idiota de su hermano y se pondría a llorar con ella, porque Hermione varias veces lo había hecho con su cuñada, cuando su pelirroja amiga había tronado con Harry, cuando por estupideces habían peleado. Pero ahora su amiga se encontraba un poco lejos como para ponerse a lagrimear con ella, y lo mejor era que se diera prisa para ir al trabajo.

Estaba caminando con andares muy cortos, con la misma lentitud con la que transcurrirían seis meses, cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. No quería girarse para ver quien era esa persona, porque no era él, eso seguro, porque Ron ahora estaría dentro de un tren, mirando por la ventanilla, como desde que iban a Hogwarts le gustaba hacer.

No hizo falta que ella se girara para ver quien era la persona que se encontraba tras de ella, porque esa persona se encargó de girarla poniéndola frente a él. Y el Óscar que hace unos minutos se habría ganado por su actuación ahora se lo arrebataban, porque no era buena actuando.

—No te fuiste—. No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación que le llenó el corazón de éxtasis.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque al igual que tú, no soy bueno actuando y no podía seguir manteniendo esa neutralidad de que nada pasaba y sobreviviría a estar lejos de ti durante tanto tiempo.

—No era mucho tiempo, sólo seis meses, exagerado—. Las lágrimas que todavía le pedían de los ojos, brillaban con su sonrisa al chocar contra los rayos solares que ahora si se colaban bien por las ventanas.

—Tontilla—.Sonriendo, ahora con un gesto verdadero de felicidad, la abrazó.

— ¿Y qué pasará con tu viaje?

—Kingsley entenderá que no puedo dejarte sola.

Su sonrisa fue genuina. Amplia. Serena. Tan infinita como el lazo que unía sus dos manos.

* * *

**RREEDITADO: **Dios, qué Drama Queen Soy, sí que exageré con este fic xD

**Madame. **13/12/10


End file.
